


Clorox, a word from our sponsors

by bluebackstabber



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, is this the kind of thing people post for this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebackstabber/pseuds/bluebackstabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s ten o’clock, and you forgot to take your medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clorox, a word from our sponsors

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read the notes. Please. I am begging you. Take your things in a bag and go to your nearest highway. 
> 
> You will only be safe there.

It's ten o'clock, and you forgot to take your medication.

You sigh, getting up from your bed which creaks and groans. Your bed frame isn't the most well-built or sturdy one, but you think it would outlast a few earthquakes nonetheless. Depends on the earthquakes, perhaps.

You don't put your medication in your cabinet like most people; you're eccentric and quirky, so you put in a cabinet in the  _kitchen_. Yes, the kitchen. Where the knives are. Just in case.

So you head to the kitchen, and you refuse to be in the darkness, so you flip on all the switches. You let out a small breath as the lights illuminate every inch of space that you genuinely care about. You shudder inwardly at the memory of playing hide-and-seek and while you successfully did the hiding--they didn't do the seeking. Or at least, they were not successful at it and gave up. And while you won by default, the memories remain with you, of you being utterly trapped in a dark, musty corner and never being found. You're not sure you ever felt the same after that day, but it's old memory now, faded and torn albeit it being just under your skin.

You open the cabinet in the kitchen. Yes, it's right next to the box of instant curry. You grab it and place it on the counter. You get a cup of water because you honestly can't understand people who swallow their pills dry. Do they  _enjoy_  the sensation of a rock taking a snail's pace journey down their throat? You momentarily feel a little guilty for sounding judgmental, but that's why it's called inner thoughts. Inner thoughts have saved you countless times before.

You cock your head back as you throw about three pills in your mouth.

Then you see  _it_.

_It_  is beautiful. You stare peacefully, head still cocked back. The pills start to dissolve; you would have spit it out at any other given instance, but  _it_  lets out a warm, soft breath like a hot summer breeze.

_It_  happens. 

Every stretch of horizon, every field of grass, every lake, every ocean, every inch of open space drenches your vision for a blissful and unknown period of time, and all of those spaces fills up inside you and opens you up, expands you, take you further and beyond yourself. You can feel every potential of life coming into being at once--flowers bloom all at once in the stretches of fertile land inside you; fish, whales, dolphins all leap up simultaneously; trees plant roots into the grounds at the speed of a car crash; insects crawl into every crevice; every bird in every nest and tree take flight in a single moment.

Soon, there are universes inside you.

You never knew you had so much room to spare. You never knew there could be so many unknown lands resting somewhere inside.  _It_  says it's time to go. You have to learn about yourself.

And you have worlds to explore.

**Clorox. Drink it up.**

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr: [CLICK IF YOU WANT TO REBLOG](http://bluebackstabber.tumblr.com/post/59503542012/clorox-a-word-from-our-sponsors-wtnv)


End file.
